Zach is Back
by love never fails
Summary: One Shot Zach is out of the asylum  legally this time  and goes to the Jeffersonian to say hi to his old friends and maybe help out on a case. Spoilers for the Change in the Game and B B towards end. Rated K  just to be safe. Enjoy :


_OK hi guys! So this is my first Bones fic. It's a one-shot combining Zach coming back and Brennan's newfound pregnancy. Hope you like it :) - luv Aria_

Zach Addy stood in front of the Jeffersonian Institute. It had been 3 years since he had been there but now here he was standing outside in the gardens about to walk in and greet his old friends. After being in the Mental Asylum for the past 3 years Dr. Lance Sweets had finally deemed Zach "mentally stable" and he was discharged. No one knew of the recent development apart from Sweets and Zach was quite looking forward to their reactions. He wondered if they would be positive or negative. He also pondered how their lives had changed. Of course he had kept in contact somewhat through sporadic visits form everyone, most commonly Dr. Brennan and Hodgins, but he still wasn't completely in the know. With one last deep breath he walked through the automatic doors and towards the forensics wing.

Dr. Brennan was standing on the forensics platform in the forensics wing of the Jeffersonian. Wendell Bray, Dr. Hodgins, and Angela were also there as well as Booth and Cam. They were discussing the recent developments in their current case and Dr. Brennan was complaining that she could not discern the cause of death. When a voice no one had heard in a long time broke through everyone's conversation.

"Maybe I could help." They all turn in utter disbelief to find Zach standing before them at the base of the forensics platform. "Before you ask, yes I am here legally this time. I was discharged today and I came right here to say hello and inform you that I would no longer be in the as you say 'loony bin'." Everyone just stood there mouths literally hanging open in shock utterly speechless. Well almost everyone. Mr. Bray stood motionless with the rest of them but instead of wearing a look of shock he was wearing a look of utter confusion. Dr. Brennan was the first to snap out of her state of shock and ran down the platform enveloping her former intern in a tight hug.

"Zach!" Shocked at Dr. Brennan's abnormal display of affection Zach was unsure of what to do so he merely patter her on the back awkwardly.

"It's nice to see you Dr. Brennan."

After witnessing Brennan's reaction everyone else seemed to snap out of it at once and Zach was ambushed with hugs and cheers of excitement at his return. Even Booth gave him a friendly pat on the back. Angela was so overjoyed she was actually crying and Hodgins was shouting with excitement at seeing his old friend. They were snapped out of their bubble of happiness when the sound of a throat being cleared suggestively sounded and they all turned to see Wendell standing on the platform awkwardly. Angela, being the polite one called out to Wendell.

"Wendell! Come here! We would like you to meet Zach Addy! He was Bren's intern before… Umm… Well a complication occurred and he had to go away for a little while but now he's back so Wendell Bray, meet Zach Addy!" She finished with a flourish.

"Hello." Was Zach's simple yet polite response.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Zach." Came Wendell's warmer come back. An awkward silence fell over the group. Once again Wendell cleared his throat turning his attention to Dr. Brennan. "Shall we get back to the case then?" he asked hoping to relieve himself of the painfully awkward situation.

"Of course." She nodded hurrying back up the stairs of the platform, swiping her security card on the way up. But before she was completely up to the platform she turned back round abruptly to face Cam. "Dr. Saroyan, would it be alright with you if I asked Dr. Addy for assistance on this case?" Cam's face turned from one of joy to seeing the young ex-intern again to one of apprehension.

"I'm not quite sure if that's a good idea Dr. Brennan." She said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Actually it's a great idea." came Sweet's voice from the back of their small crowd. No one had even noticed he had walked in with Zach. "Assisting on this case with Dr. Brennan would provide Zach with a sense of normalcy and most likely help him adjust to his new life." Cam nodded her head thinking before responding.

"Alright he may assist you but he is your responsibility Dr. Brennan." She said sternly but with a smile.

"Yes Dr. Saroyan" Brennan smiled in return and ushered Zack up the forensic platform.

"Alright what do we have so far?" Zach asked, eager to get back to work. Everyone had returned to their respective stations, including Wendell who was now standing to Dr. Brennan's left and Zach was to her right and all three were hunched over the skeleton atop the table in front of them.

"Female, approximately 95 to 100 years of age, and there's really nothing else. There are no signs of blunt force trauma, or any kind of bullet or stab wound. There has been virtually not harm done to these bones." Frustrated Brennan let out a long sigh.

"95 to 100? Wow she was old. Why would someone want to murder and old woman?" Zach asked perplexed. He then began to examine the bones but Dr. Brennan had suddenly gone quiet. Zach looked up from the ulna he was scrutinizing, "Dr. Brennan? Is everything alright?" But she was already running off the platform to find Booth. Not knowing what else to do Zach and Wendell continued to examine the bones and Zach shared his story of why he had been away.

6 hours and a case closed later, everyone was in Angela's office having what Angela called her weekly office party. Every Friday night the team got together in Angela's office, drank beer and cheap wine and just had fun. Tonight Zach came along, already accepted back as one of the team. The case had closed fairly easily. The elderly woman had died of natural causes but her corpse had been disposed of because her great granddaughter, Lucy, had found her and thought she had murdered her. You see Lucy had been poisoning her great grandmother because she was filthy rich and Lucy knew she had left her a great amount of inheritance so when Lucy became impatient for the money she began poisoning her great grandmother so naturally when she found the body she had assumed it had been her fault and quickly disposed of it. Booth had arrested her for attempted murder and obstruction of justice. They had been there for about a half hour and Brennan was talking to Angela when Booth suddenly pulled her aside.

"Hey Bones. You want to make the big announcement now?" He asked. They had decided to share the news of their pregnancy with everyone that day because it had seemed like an opportune moment, with everyone being together.

"Yes I believe I am ready." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Ok, let's do this." He led her to the front of the room and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone Bones and I have an announcement to make!" Booth declared looking lovingly at Brennan. The eyes of their friends stared at them in expectation. With one small nod from Brennan in confirmation Booth said the words. "Bones and I are having a baby!" He smiled widely and the whole room went silent for a split second. Then they all erupted into fits of laughter. Then noting the looks of confusion on both Booth and Brennan's faces they all went quiet once again. Sweets was the first to speak.

"Oh my God you were serious?" He asked incredulously. "Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on! You two are involved romantically and I didn't even know?" He asked incredulously.

"We wanted to wait and tell everyone at the same time. No one knew until today." Brennan reassured him.

"No I mean, how could I not have figured this out?" Sweets was pacing. "Well this is great! I'm a psychologist and I couldn't even pick up on the fact that your relationship has changed!" He was beginning to look impossibly pale.

"Dr. Sweets, are you alright? You look rather sallow." Brennan asked just before Sweets fainted, falling at her feet. "Oh." Was all she said. Daisy rushed to his side while everyone else just stared at Brennan and Booth. Angela stepped forward so she was face to face with Brennan.

"Sweetie, are you for real?" she asked with excitement and hope in her voice. Brennan gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what that means." Angela nodded

"It means are you being serious when you say you are pregnant?" she explained.

"Of course. Why would we joke about…" But Brennan didn't get to finished her sentence as Angela was already crushing her with a big hug. After that everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Booth looked at Brennan with a goofy smile on his face and she smiled back. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a loving kiss. And the applause got louder.

_The End! Ok so that's it. I hope you like it and please review! luv Aria_


End file.
